


You're Kinda Hot

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [92]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're Kinda Hot

Wednesday night you were standing in the pit with your friend and watching 5 Seconds of Summer. Halfway into their set, they began to play She’s Kinda Hot. You looked over at your friend who knew that you absolutely loved this song and your smile radiated. When you turned back to the stage, you somehow made eye contact with Michael. He couldn’t help but notice how much you were smiling and did a big goofy smile back at you. You looked over at your friend to see if she saw what you were seeing, but she was focused on Ashton. You giggled and pointed to yourself, and Michael nodded at you, smiling. Every time they sang, “She’s kinda hot though”, Michael would look over at you and raise his eyebrows. 

He had to walk across the stage during the song, so you went back to just enjoying the song as he sang on the other side of the stage. But as soon as he came back, he started playing his guitar solo. As he strummed his guitar he looked directly at you, not even caring that it was completely obvious. He was pretty much grinding against his guitar the entire time. As soon as he stopped playing he winked at you and then went back to his microphone to sing. He didn’t stop looking at you though, he would keep looking at the crowd and then find his way back to you. 

After another few songs, Michael ran backstage to change out his guitar after it had been having some problems. When he came back out, they started playing Permanent Vacation. In the part where they run around stage singing back and forth with the crowd, he leaned down towards you and started reaching out to grab people’s hands. However when he got to you, he held your hand for a minute before letting go. When he walked away, you noticed that he had slipped a piece of paper in your hand. On the front it said, “I’d appreciate you not giving my number out.” On the back it read, “I’d also appreciate if you texted me after the show.” Below that was his phone number and you looked up at the stage to see him smiling. You grinned and nodded yes, and he was so excited he accidentally said “YES!” into the microphone. Needless to say, people definitely noticed what had happened.


End file.
